


Undervalley

by virinocem



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV First Person, Self-Discovery, To Be Continued, further relationships and characters to be discovered, i will cut canon apart and stick it back together how i like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virinocem/pseuds/virinocem
Summary: Kayne isn't the farmer the villagers were expecting. Will they be the hero Pelican Town needs?





	Undervalley

I’d been working a close-to-minimum-wage job for far too long. As many times as I promised myself I’d find another job soon, the opportunity never seemed to materialize. My expenses were few, but all the same I never had enough money - so I was stuck in the same awful capitalist cycle. Until, that is, I received a mysterious letter. 

It hadn’t been addressed to me. It hadn’t even come to my mailbox. In fact, I’d picked it up while I was collecting trash. What made me stop and take a second look was the shimmering swirl pattern around the edges of the paper. Curious, I picked it up and peered at the page.

_ If you are reading this, there's a very good reason this message has come to you at this moment in time. _

I shivered despite myself. Though I was most definitely an adult, the thrill of childish fantasy had never truly left me.

_ I know you’ve always wanted to escape the dull life we all lead. Tell me, would you be willing to do that now? At this moment, right now? I have a chance for you, if you will take it. _

_ Do you remember how I moved away to help start a settlement in Tiamotu when you were a child? I’ve grown old since then. I can no longer continue the work I’ve begun. If you so wish, you can take my place in Pelican Town. I have left my farm to you. _

_ Enclosed are tickets for a one-way trip to Shamba, and a bus pass that should get you most of the way to the town. I promise you, you won’t regret the decision to come. _

I briefly considered just throwing the letter away, but a sudden thought struck me. I began to dig through the rest of the trash, and was soon enough rewarded by the sight of an envelope matching the letter in design. I held my breath as I reached inside, my heart beginning to beat faster as I felt the edges of one, then two thin cards. Surely whoever this letter had been meant for hadn’t thrown away both the ticket and the bus pass? 

I glanced over my shoulder before starting to pull out both items. Tiamotu, I remembered, was somewhere I had been before. Before I had resigned myself to my current existence, I’d traveled to the island, intending to come back and stay someday. But expenses and reasons to stay where I was had piled up until I’d lost sight of that dream. Now all the desire rushed back in like a tidal wave, and I knew I had to go.


End file.
